


Divine Intervention

by misusu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Ahoge Bros, Alter Ego has more power, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misusu/pseuds/misusu
Summary: Naegi Makoto enters the Neo World Program.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 37
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a thought :D  
> writing isnt really my forte but i couldn't help but make this  
> stuff might change or not  
> i dont really know what im doing lmao

_"Naegi-san! This is bad news!"_

_"Alter Ego? What's going on?"_

_"A virus has been detected inside the systems of the Neo World Program! Someone installed a foreign software into the program and now the remnants are going to be in trouble if we don't help them!"_

_"Tch... I knew that Kamukuras quick surrender was just a ploy."_

_"Alter Ego, how are the remnants doing inside the program?"_

_"Monokuma has appeared once again, Kirigiri-san. A new killing game is being held inside the program between the Remnants of Despair."_

_"What happens if they die inside the program?"_

_"The chances of a coma are high Naegi-san, but the worst outcome would be permanent brain damage if they experience death inside the program with enough immense trauma."_

_"..."_

_"Now don't you get any ideas you fool. We are not risking you getting inside that machine only to leave you brain dead by the end of this."_

_"Togami-kun, I know its going to be dangerous but as long as there is a chance of survival and the hope of being able to help these people, I'm going to take that risk and save them."_

_"Hmph, and how exactly are you going to do that? All of these pods are occupied by the remnants. There isn't exactly a spare to be used to enter inside the program."_

_"Actually, I found one hidden behind that dark corner at the very back of the room when I checked before Alter Ego ran the Neo World Program. Alter Ego, though it looked kind of old, can it still work?"_

_"It's a prototype Naegi-san but yes it can still function. But it might cause problems that are beyond my control and will take time to prepare before it can be used."_

_"Dammit, this is a suicide mission! Kirigiri, convince this idiot not to get himself killed! If he dies, the world is going to plunge deeper into despair without his presence!"_

_"... I doubt anything I say can convince him enough to stop either. Besides, he's already survived once. We can only have faith that he manages to pull through a second one this time."_

_"... This is ridiculous."_

_"Don't worry, I promise I'll come back safely Togami-kun. I'll do everything I can to stop any murders from happening again."_

_"... Alter Ego, can you make two more pods after the start up of the prototype?"_

_"Yes but it will take more time! I don't know if I can assist Naegi-san in the middle of the process!"_

_"Alright, that will be enough. You better hold on to that promise Naegi. Once Alter Ego is finished, Kirigiri and I will come to your aid to pull out the remnants from the session."_

_"Thank you Togami-kun, Kirigiri-san."_

_"Don't mention it."_

  
...

  
Makoto blearily woke up to the sight of wood above him and the sounds of muffled laughter. 'Where am I?'

The brunet rolled to his side and held his head from the mild headache, his senses slowly coming back together as he caught the scent of food wafting in the air.

"Hey, Togami! Everyone c'mon! I'm gonna take a picture!"

Togami-kun?

"Alright, say "cheeeeese!""

He heard the voice of a girl before the sound of the snap of a camera.

"Hey! Why can't you all act a little more mature?"

That sounded like Togami-kun alright. It seems like they were currently holding a party.

Looking around him, he found that he was underneath a large table covered with a thick white tablecloth. No wonder nobody noticed him yet and...

Makotos blood ran cold as he caught sight of the dangerous utensil, taped and covered in green paint underneath the table right in front of where he sat on the wooden floor.

Someone was already planning to kill somebody and he arrived just in time before it could happen. Just his luck! 

He scrambled to remove the kitchen knife from where it was stuck underneath the table and just as he was about to hide it inside his jacket, he heard something beep outside from where he was hidden. 

"What was that sound just now?"

They were suddenly plunged into darkness. Makoto felt dread as he looked down at the knife he held in his hand, emanating faint light from the glowing paint. 

"Ugh! It's a b-blackout!"

"Hey! I can't see anything!"

"I-it's pitch black! My future is pitch black!"

Makoto heard the frantic screams from where he was hidden as the students outside seemed to stumble around blindly in the dark. He needed to act fast. 

"E-everyone! Calm down! We gotta stay calm in a situation like this!"

He took in a steady breath as he proceeded to hide the knife inside his hoodie but before he could crawl out of the table... 

"What the hell?! What's going on here?!" The Ultimate Impostors voice resounded around the enclosed space he was crouching underneath and Makoto whipped his head in the direction of the authoritative voice in instinct, hearing blood rushing inside his ears in fear.

Was he going to get killed right off the bat just as he entered the simulation? "Togami-!"

"You two-!"

He felt two large hands grab his ankles and his hands quickly scrambled for leverage on the floorboards as the impostor started pulling, carefully keeping his body away from weighing on the knife hidden under his jacket trying not to stab himself. 

But before he even knew what was happening, Makoto screamed at the sharp searing pain on his hand and stumbled on the floor, the knife slicing his side as it pressed against his ribs. 

"Aaaahh! Nagito-chan is getting murdered!"

"Oh god! Someone turns the lights back on before we all get killed!"

"Uwah!" 

He heard a thud right in front of him as another person startled and flinched back from Makotos screams. Before he could even recover from the pain, the sharp object that struck his hand suddenly retracted and he felt and heard the sickening sound of his shoulder getting impaled by the same object. 

Someone was stabbing him underneath the floorboards.

He let out a blood curdling scream at the pain, death too close for comfort and he immediately let himself get dragged out by the Ultimate Impostor, the floor not giving too much protest at his weight as he slipped on his own blood. 

"You guys?" he hears a voice under the floor, "Where are you? Wasn't the blackout... j-just in the kitchen?"

"Hold on a sec! I'll go along the wall and do something about it!"

"Komaeda! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Makoto groaned in pain, touching his side to find it completely wet as the smell of something metallic permeated around him. 

He was bleeding profusely. 

He needed to stay alive for these people, he can't break his promise to survive for his friends. He couldn't die here, if he dies... 

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted as the lights turned back on and washed the room in brightness once again. 

"Umm... Guys? Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Makoto winced at the light as his eyes slowly adjusted to the change in brightness, seeing the shocked look of the Ultimate Impostor staring down at him from where he stood by his foot. He looked down his body to find the knife he was hiding sticking out of his jacket. 

"Oh my god! Is that a dead body?!" a girl with red hair shouted in horror.

"Say what now?!"

"He's not dead," Togami announced before mass hysteria broke out inside the room, "but he quickly needs medical attention! Tsumiki!"

"Y-yes!" the nurse responded as she crawled over the floor covered in food. 

"Nidai! Take the boy to the hotel immediately! Tsumiki will need assistance!"

"Shit... I seriously need to use the bathroom after this!" the large burly man picked up the boy covered in blood, careful enough not to jostle the knife sticking in Makotos body and immediately headed off to the exit with the nurse in tow. 

"To think a murder was about to take place despite the security measures..." Togami clenched his hand in anger, deeming it unacceptable to overlook his mistake.

"Guys? I heard you all shouting from the kitchen," the cook entered the room anxiously, "did something happen?"

"Yeah, apparently somebody was bleeding all over the place when the lights went out," the boxum girl replied as she continued to shove food in her face. "Geez, this tension is making me even hungrier!"

"How can you still eat at a situation like this?" a small girl asked incredulously.

"More importantly," a boy with spiky hair put a hand to his chin in thought, "does anybody recognize that kid? I haven't seen him while we were in this island the entire time."

"No, I haven't seen him either," another boy in a green hoodie replied, eyes momentarily glancing at the culprit by the door staring back at him in fear. 

"You," Togami grabbed the white haired boy by his forearm, "we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually watched the Danganronpa 3 anime yet. Do I need to?  
> I'm only familiar with the plot of THH and SDR2

Makoto woke up to the sight of a wooden ceiling this time. He slowly blinked, trying to remember what happened before he passed out. 

'... Pain.'

That was all he could think of as he absent mindedly touched his left shoulder only to feel fabric. He looked down his body to see his injuries wrapped in clean bandages, holding his right hand up his face to observe the handiwork. 

"Ah! You're awake!"

Makoto looked to his side to see a girl with long dark purple hair carrying some dirty bandages, probably the ones she replaced from him before he woke up. 

Tsumiki Mikan. 

He tried to sit up regardless of the soreness he felt inside his muscles. "W-wait! Y-you shouldn't m-move around so much! You're injuries m-might open up again!" despite the nurses fretting, she didn't make a move to stop him. 

Makoto smiled at her in reassurance. "I'm fine now. Thank you for taking care of me while I was out."

The young woman seemed to babble in embarrassment before she bowed in gratitude.

Makoto was confused as to why she would thank him when he was the one being taken care of. 

"U-umm... If... If it's alright for m-me to ask, may I-I ask for your n-name?" The nurse questioned timidly as she fiddled with her hands in anxiousness.

Makoto smiled at her, trying his best to reduce her anxiety. "Naegi Makoto, and you're..?" he drawled, asking for her name despite already knowing what it was.

"Tsumi-k-ki Mi-mika-kan!" the nurse squeaked, stuttering even worse at the question of her name. "Oh... oh dear, I-I'll be right ba-back to g-get y-you some n-new clo-clothes. I w-won't take long!"

Tsumiki hurriedly walked out of the room, dirty bandages in hand to dispose of, almost tripping on air in her haste.

He was left in the quiet as he stared at the door where the nurse left.

Makoto looked outside the window of the cottage to see the ocean in the distance. Blue sea seemed endless on the horizon, the ocean waves crashing on the beach littered with palm trees and the bright blue sky above with fluffy white clouds.

It... was beautiful.

Makoto had a wistful smile on his face, staring at the summer view in nostalgia. It has been a long time since he had seen a landscape untainted of the presence of despair.

But this was not going to last long with the existence of Monokuma inside the simulation. He needed to find a way to pull them out of the session before the monochrome stuffed animal could influence the students to start killing each other.

No, it has already started its influence before Makoto could do anything about it. Now he was only left to protect the students that he put in danger and he intend to take full responsibility of the consequences.

Makoto turned his head to the sound of the front door opening, expecting to see the nurses return only to see a young man donning a white shirt and a green tie. 

Kamukura Izuru. No, this was Hinata Hajime right now before he became the previous Ultimate Hope.

He looked so different, instead of his long dark hair and crimson eyes he had short brown hair and green eyes. If one were to glance at the two of them, they could almost be mistaken as relatives. Makoto thought, amused at the idea. 

"Hey," the older greets as he closes the door behind him, "how are you feeling?"

"Oh, uhh..." Makoto looked down at his body covered in bandages prior to the Ultimate Nurse, "I've been better I guess." The smaller brunet laughed sheepishly as he scratched his cheek with a finger of his unscathed hand. 

The other sucked in a breath through his teeth as he remembered the scene at the party. "Yeahh... We thought you were a goner once we saw you almost bleeding to death back there."

Makoto mentally winced at the experience but otherwise he was grateful that he could stop a potential murder from happening despite his predicament. 

"Yeah, but at least you've got someone capable in taking care of injuries in your group," the younger smiled at the other optimistically, "I wouldn't know what I would've done if I-..."

Makotos smile slowly fell, his mood dropping at the thought of his own death, reminded of the demise of his own classmates back at Hopes Peak Academy. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Makoto closed his eyes trying to get rid of the disturbing images out of his head before he responded, "Yeah... yeah I'm alright."

There was an silence in the air, neither saying a word as Makoto sat there looking at his bandaged hand before he felt a shift in weight as the older sat at the side of the bed. 

"So... what's your name?" The upperclassman changed the topic, sensing the youngers discomfort. 

Makoto perked up at that, "Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself." He gave a small laugh before he continued, "My name is Naegi Makoto. It's nice to meet you..." 

He already knew his name but nevertheless he asked. He can't drop the bombshell on the other yet, which was everything they were currently experiencing was a computer program.

"Hinata Hajime," the other smiled at him as he introduced himself, "it's nice to meet you too, Naegi."

Makoto briefly thought of the constantly expressionless Kamukura Izuru smiling right in front of him. He can barely picture it.

"By the way, how'd you end up inside that old building?"

"Umm..." Makoto kept his mouth shut and looked down at the sheets, pretending not to know anything. He wasn't exactly a good liar, so his best course of action was to stay silent. 

He heard Hinata sigh from where he sat. "You have no idea either huh?"

Makoto shook his head.

"Well... I guess it's fine. We we're definitely confused as to how we got here in the first place. Wait, does that mean you're a student from Hopes Peak too?"

"Yeah. I guess I got here a bit more late than you guys, though my arrival wasn't very pleasant." 

"Yeaahh, it definitely wasn't." Hinata grimaced at the thought of being the one in his place, "I'm sorry about what happened. There could only be one of us here who did this to you, being stabbed that is. Not that it was me though, we're still investigating who pulled a stunt like this."

"No, it's alright. I already forgive the one who did it." Makoto reassured the older brunet. He's a little miffed at the culprit but he definitely didn't blame the one who attempted to kill him. It was Monokuma who forced them to do this afterall.

"Really?" Hinata looked at him in surprise, "you're too nice for your own good, you know?" the upperclassman grinned at Makoto, making him laugh abashed.

"Regardless, we're still going to find out who had the guts to actually attempt a murder inside the group. We can't really have them walk around knowing the fact that they could probably pull the same shit again."

Makoto hummed in acknowledgement. He probably couldn't sit still either with a thought like that constantly in his mind.

"Hey, since apparently you go to the same school as us, what's your talent?"

Makoto was currently appointed as the Ultimate Hope by his friend, Kirigiri Kyouko, but maybe it wasn't the right time to tell him that just yet. Makoto was going to slowly nudge Hinata into the right path towards the truth. He could start with his talent.

"Uhh... it's not that interesting really," Makoto gave a small laugh in embarrassment as he lightly scratched his cheek, "I just got in because of a lottery."

Hinata stared at him in disbelief, "Wait, are you saying you're the Ultimate Lucky student?"

Makoto made a show by looking at the other in surprise, "Huh? How did you know?"

"Hold on," Hinata put up a hand as he tried to connect the dots after what he just heard, "a friend of mine is already the Ultimate Lucky student this year. It doesn't make sense for there to be two people at the same time."

Makoto hummed as he put a hand to his chin as if he was in thought, "but does it though? The lottery is held only once a year. Unless..?"

He saw a glint of recognition in Hinata's eyes as he murmured 'lost memories'. The older brunet put a hand on the bridge of his nose, feeling like a headache was about to come. "So that Monokuma was really telling the truth then? Do you... remember anything before you got here?"

"... I'm sorry, Hinata-kun." Makoto apologized, looking at the older student in sympathy. He felt guilty of lying by staying silent but it wasn't the right time for them to know who they truly were yet.

"No... no, it's fine," Hinata sighed at that, "we can't remember anything either. But it's going to be fine. We're going to find a way to escape this island." he ruffled Makoto's hair in an attempt to reassure his underclassman before smiling. "I'm sure you and Komaeda will get along pretty well. He's your senior in talent by the way."

Makoto laughed nervously at that. Komaeda Nagito. He remembered the hope obsessed fanatic and his escapades before the simulation told by his little sister. He was practically grovelling in front of Makoto the first time he met Komaeda and he had to pull him up from the ground trying to stop his glorification.

Just as Hinata said that, they heard the sound of the door opening to find the nurse standing there with a new shirt in hand. 

"E-excuse me for the intrusion. I-I've b-brought a new change for you since your clothes were a bit d-dirty," Tsumiki said timidly as she walked over to place the new shirt on the bed beside Makoto. The brunet thanked her with a smile making the nurse fluster in happiness as she proceeded to take his jacket caked in old blood before rushing into the bathroom.

He took the shirt and brought it up, mindful of his sore shoulder and hand, to observe the article of clothing. It was dark green with a hood similar to his own with the exception of the sleeves being shorter, similar to a T-shirt.

Tsumiki even took the time to pick a clothing she thought he would like to wear. Makoto was grateful at the nurses thoughtfulness.

Makoto opened the front zipper of the shirt and proceeded to try and put it on before he flinched in pain. He touched his shoulder in discomfort but thankfully it didn't start bleeding again.

"Need a little help with that?" he heard the older brunet offer as Hinata held out a hand for the shirt.

Makoto let out a small embarrassed laugh, "Yes, please."

He gave the shirt to the older brunet and proceeded to slightly lift his left arm outstretched as Hinata slipped the first sleeve over his shoulder and he continued to do the same for the opposite side but with a bit more ease. Makoto wanted to say he could do the rest himself but decided to stay quiet feeling a little awkward.

"Sorry for the trouble." Makoto smiled sheepishly after Hinata zipped up the front of his shirt. 

"It's no problem," the other patted his uninjured shoulder in reassurance, "so are you hungry? We can walk to the hotel restaurant to get some grub. You can meet the other students there while we eat."

"Uhh... Umm..." they're turned to see Tsumiki by the bathroom door fidgeting, ready to protest at the notion of her patient walking around not properly healed. 

"Is it alright, Tsumiki-san? You can come with us along the way." Hinata asked for her permission, Makoto hoping to see the other students if they were alright after the incident yesterday night. 

"I... I guess i-it's fine... As long as he d-doesn't push himself t-too hard." the nurse gave her approval with a hesitant nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, all your kudos and comments are highly appreciated. <3  
> I never expected for people to like this story haha. But I've still got a long way to go so your advices are a huge help. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the introductions of the rest of Class 77. I planned to write it in this chapter but it was too long considering the amount of students haha.
> 
> Edit: Okay, next update is going to take longer than expected. I haven't really made a solid backbone to the story yet so I hit another block again. Following that issue, I might make changes to the previous chapters as well. I apologize for the inconvenience. Σ(´∀｀；)


End file.
